2011/September
This page is an archive of fashion credits for the month of September 2011. September 2 Meeting with The Backplane 2 September 2011 001.jpg gagabackplane2.jpg gagabackplane3.jpg GagaBackplane1.jpg gagabackplane4.jpg *Dress by Mugler (Fall/Winter 2011) At Hotel in Beverly Hills with Taylor Kinney 8-4-12 Pool 001.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor3.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor4.jpg 8-4-12 LM.com 001.jpg 733801_596642563696788_1540363986_n.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor2.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor.jpg 5-8-12gaga-taylor7.jpg September 10 Building in NYC 9-10-11 Arriving at a Building 001.jpg 9-10-11 Arriving at a Building 002.jpg 9-10-11 Leaving a Building 001.jpg 9-10-11 Leaving a Building 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a custom outfit by LeVer Couture, a veil by Haus of Gaga, shoes by Christian Louboutin, earrings by Miriam Salat, sunglasses by Persol for Moschino and a bag by Chanel. The Conversation with Amanda de Cadenet :Main article: Amanda de Cadenet 9-10-11 Amanda de Cadenet 001.jpg Nigel Parry Photoshoot :Main article: Nigel Parry 9-10-11 Nigel Parry 001.jpg 9-10-11 Nigel Parry 005.jpg 9-10-11 Nigel Parry 010.jpg Bar in NYC 9 September 2011 001.png 9-10-11 Leaving a Bar in NYC 001.jpg 9-10-11 Leaving a Bar in NYC 002.jpg September 11 Aired: "Born to Dance" On this date aired this part of the program of the former choreographer of Gaga: Laurieann Gibson, who were at that time with aspiring dancers for a night at The Monster Ball Tour. 9-11-11 Born to Dance 001.png 9-11-11 Born to Dance 002.png Leaving Hotel in New York 11 September 2011 001.jpg 11-9-11 New York 002.jpg 11-9-11 New York 003.jpg *Earrings by Kenneth Jay Lane September 12 Annie Leibovitz Photoshoot at Central Park, Leaving a Studio in MeatPacking District :Main article: Annie Leibovitz 9-12-11 On set of photoshoot 4.jpg|A 9-12-11 On set of photoshoot 5.jpg 9-12-11 Annie Leibovitz BTS 023.jpg|B 9-12-11 Annie Leibovitz BTS 029.jpg 9-12-11 Annie Leibovitz BTS 015.jpg|C 9-12-11 Annie Leibovitz BTS 018.jpg 9-12-11 Leaving a Studio in Meatpacking District in NYC 001.jpg|D 9-12-11 On set of photoshoot 6.jpg *A Dress by Valentino (Fall/Winter 2011), hats by Ashley Lloyd, shoes by Noritaka Tatehana *B Dress and bra by Atelier Versace (Fall/Winter 192 and Spring/Summer 1992, respectively), shoes by Noritaka Tatehana, sunglasses by Mercura NYC *C Dress and shoes by Alexander McQueen (Fall/Winter 2011), corset by Azzedine Alaïa, jewels by Kenneth Jay Lane *D Dress by Alexandre Vauthier (Fall/Winter 2011), shoes by Noritaka Tatehana, sunglasses by Mercura NYC Leaving Hotel in NYC 9-12-11 With a fan in NYC.jpg September 13 Leaving Hotel in NYC 9-13-11 Leaving Hotel in NYC 001.jpg 9-13-11 Leaving Hotel in NYC 002.jpg 9-13-11 Leaving Hotel in NYC 003.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a leather ensemble by Azzedine Alaïa, heels by Pleaser, sunglasses by Ultra Palm Optical and a ring by Cartier. MAC Viva Glam: The Masterpiece Project :Main article: Terry Richardson 9-13-11 Terry Richardson 001.jpg 9-13-11 Terry Richardson 002.jpg 9-13-11 Terry Richardson 003.jpg 9-13-11 Terry Richardson 004.jpg 9-13-11 Terry Richardson 005.jpg 9-13-11 Terry Richardson 006.jpg *Outfit by Jan Taminiau (Fall 2011 HC Nature Extends) Extra Interview : Main article: Extra '' 9-13-11 Extra 001.jpg 13-9-11 Interview with Mario Lopez.jpg *Outfit by Jan Taminiau (Fall 2011 HC Nature Extends) At Marea Restaurant in NYC 9-13-11 At Marea Restaurant 001.jpg Arriving Hotel in NYC 9-13-11 Arriving Hotel in NYC 001.jpg 9-13-11 Arriving Hotel in NYC 002.jpg 9-13-11 Out in NYC.jpg :''Lady Gaga wears an outfit by John Galliano, a hat by Stephen Jones for John Galliano, shoes by Pleaser, sunglasses by Charme and earrings by Kenneth Jay Lane. "Fuck Fashion" Interlude : Main article: Nick Knight '' 9-13-11 Fuck Fashion Interlude 002.jpg September 18 Twitter :"''Been so happy lately. Planning I HEART RADIO Festival show. I can't wait to hit the stage, I miss monsters. Preparing surrogate Monsterball!" September 19 "New York Giants vs St. Louis Rams" Game at MetLife Stadium 9-19-11 At MetLife Stadium 001.jpg 9-19-11 At MetLife Stadium 002.jpg *Dress by Void of Course (SS 2012 ""Fearful Symmetry"), sunglasses by Prada (Spring 2011 "Minimal Baroque Deluxe"), jewelry by Rodrigo Otazu Arriving at Hotel 9-19-11 Arriving at Hotel 001.jpg September 22 Rehearsing for iHeartRadio Music Festival 23 September 2011 002.jpg 23 September 2011 001.jpg September 24 Arriving at iHeartRadio Music Festival in Las Vegas 24 September 2011 001.png *Sunglasses by Frame France iHeartRadio Music Festival Rehearsal 24 September 2011 004.jpg 24 September 2011 003.jpg Red carpet 9-24-11 At iHeartRadio Music Festival 001.jpg 9-24-11 At iHeartRadio Music Festival 002.jpg :Lady Gaga wears a dress by Moschino, shoes by Christian Louboutin, jewelry by Kenneth Jay Lane, sunglasses by Fendi and a purse by Salvatore Ferragamo. Backstage Meet and Greet 9-24-11 At iHeartRadio Music Festival - Backstage M&G 001.jpg 9-24-11 At iHeartRadio Music Festival - Backstage M&G 002.jpg Interview - Backstage 9-24-11 At iHeartRadio Music Festival - Interview 001.jpg Perfomance iHRMF2011-Scheisse01.jpg iHRMF2011-Scheisse02.jpg iHRMF2011-Scheisse03.jpg iHRMF2011-Scheisse04.jpg iHRMF2011-Piano.jpg iHRMF2011-Judas.jpg Lady-gaga-i-heart-radio-concert-dvd-8425.jpg 2011-09-25-23-03-25-5-lady-gaga-took-the-iheartradio-music-festival-by-s.jpg Lady-Gaga3-381x400.jpg 9-24-11 iHeart Radio 2.jpg 9-24-11 iHeart Radio.jpg Fuck Fashion.jpg September 25 Arriving at Obama's Fundraiser Dinner 9-25-11 Arriving at Obama's Fundraiser Dinner 001.jpg At Obama's Fundraiser at Atherton 25 September 2011 001.jpg *Sunglasses by Prada (Spring 2011 "Minimal Baroque Deluxe"), dress by Azzedine Alaïa (Fall 2011), jewels by Rodrigo Otazu, bag by Chanel September 26 "Braves" Game in Atlantas 26 September 2011 001.jpg September 28 With a fan in Georgia 28 September 2011 001.jpg September 29 Out in Georgia 30 September 2011 001.jpg *Sunglasses by Frame France September 30 Arriving at the Beacon Theater in New York 29 September 2011 001.jpg 9-30-11 Beacon Theatre.jpg *Outfit by Viktor & Rolf (Resort 2012), sunglasses by Frame France Timeline Category:2011 fashion